isles_of_gardeafandomcom-20200214-history
Isles of Gardéa Wiki
E587116b725ffe6390545c9439fd1dc86544b4a2 medium.jpg|Placeholder Chim.png|Placeholder Isle of Gardea is a (version) minecraft roleplay server. It comes with it's own unique lore and a beautiful custom map that is casted into a fantasy setting. Owner - slinky5890 Admins - Zardier, templar_adephean, Popette Moderators - mightyjake, Yenshosia89 Lore Gardea, a group of islands created 50 years ago by the god known as The Guardian. Many creatures wander the land and when created was created with different ages, appearances, and amount of knowledge. Although many creatures wander the land, only four of which seemed to have been created the ability of speech and basic knowledge. The smart, but weak, Asurans. The jack of all trades, humans. Chimeras, a close-knit race. Then the stonefolk, their strength making up for the smaller brains. The islands are protected and isolated from the outside world. The main land itself is a rather large area. Tall mountains stopped people from exploring past a certain point, and what lies beyond that point is unknown. Waves seem to stop people from traveling beyond certain distances in the sea from both the inside and out. Due to the age of the land, there is still much of the land undiscovered to explore and build on. In the past 50 years quite a few settlements have been created. The Asurans and Stonefolk each did their part to create a large and extravagant town near a river. The humans used their knowledge to create simple villages and settlements throughout the land, often in the plains. The chimeras stayed closer to the jungles and decided to create shelter there. Many things have been discovered, and many things are being worked on. As technology improves relations change and new things are exposed to them. Important Topics Lore History | Events | Important Figures | Creatures Races Humans | Asurans | Chimera | Stonefolk | Custom Locations N/A Mechanics Alchemy | Donations | Recipes Laws 'Server Rules' #'No constant needless swearing' - We don't mind swearing; that's perfectly fine. Just don't use swear words in every single phrase you type, it's extremely annoying and disrespectful. #'No spamming OOC or IC chat' - It's unpleasant and irritating. #'No advertising, including using skype' - If you want to advertise, there are plenty of better and more effective places to do so. #'Don't beg for staff' - If you beg for staff, you will CERTAINLY not get it. You can ask a member of staff if you want to apply for a staff position and we will consider it. That is the only way, so don't beg it. It makes you look pathetic. #'The owner's word is final' - If the owners makes a decision, it is final unless they change their mind. This means you can't go against the decision even if one of the Admins or Moderators says something different. #'If you have a complaint' - Bring it up with the owner. Don't just spam chat about how unfair you've been treated or how they're abusing their power. Remain calm and avoid getting banned for spamming chat. 'Roleplay Rules' #'No power or meta gaming' -''' It just takes all the creativity out of roleplaying and makes people far too overpowered! If you know out of character that your Naga neighbor sells pumpkins, it doesn't mean you know it IC as well! #'No having several sets of skills '- Once again, this just make a character too overpowered and discourages a player from interacting with others. No one is perfect. #'''No hating on people OOC for IC actions - People sometimes like to play as aggressive or cruel characters, and that's perfectly normal. It doesn't mean they're like that in real life. Understand that they are JUST ROLEPLAYING and don't actually have anything against you! If you have a problem with the way someone was roleplaying contact a member of staff and let them deal with it instead of raging and spamming chat. #'No magic or alchemy until you have learnt it IC' - This is just common roleplaying sense. Your character won't just suddenly be able to use magic perfectly or know alchemy. It also isn't allowed to have your character already know it. Find someone IC that can teach you magic or alchemy! #'No cybering' - No. Just... no. #'Be realistic about you character's injuries' - Your character isn't going to be able to walk off getting their neck broken. Be sensible with the extent of pain/injury your character can deal with without showing any signs. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse